Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 11
Issue 11 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated March 2001, was released on the 21st February 2001. Features *'Team Sheet: Really, Really, Wild!' - The regular feature listing the statistics of competitors from Series 4. In this issue, only one robot was included: Wild Thing. *'Superbots: Shuntasaurus!' - A drawing of an improved version of Shunt, with suggestions from fans and cartoonist Tom Carsey, who drew the original concept pictures for the House Robots. *'Heat Report: Stingers 'N' Flingers' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat J. *'How To Draw: Stinger' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Stinger. *'Robot Wars Club News' - News for club members, with two competitions. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'Heat Report: Well Snap Attack!' - Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat K. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - A new feature, containing puzzles such as a wordsearch and anagrams. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital and a preview of the next issue. Comics From this issue onwards, there were two comics in each issue, and the comics were five pages long, rather than the three pages the previous "Grudge Match" and "Fantasy Fight" comics had been. Fantasy Fight: Panic Attack vs Suicidal Tendencies - The two robots charged straight into each other, and Panic Attack got underneath Suicidal Tendencies, pushing it into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Bash attacked Suicidal Tendencies with the flamethrower, but then pinched into Panic Attack's lifting forks, giving Suicidal Tendencies a chance to escape. Suicidal Tendencies came back, and flipped Panic Attack with its forks, sending Panic Attack flying straight into the pit. Fantasy Fight: Behemoth vs Wild Thing vs Gemini - Wild Thing charged at Gemini, but Gemini split, so both halves dodged Wild Thing. Instead, Wild Thing charged into Behemoth, which flipped it. The two halves of Gemini got behind Behemoth and flipped it. Wild Thing came back into the battle, and both halves of Gemini charged in on it. However, Wild Thing was able to flip one of the Gemini halves out of the arena, before Behemoth charged in on the other two robots, leaving them broken and immobilised. Competitions *'Know Your Robots!' - 50 copies of Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide were available to win. The question was "Which Contestant Robot Splits Into Two Parts", to which the answer was Gemini. *'Wheely Good Fun!' - 2 XT-4000 Scooters with safety gear were available to win. 2 runners-up would receive a safety gear. The question was "Which Two-Wheeled Robot Can You Learn To Draw In This Issue?", to which the answer was Stinger. *'Catch The Buzz!' - 10 copies of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins film were available to win, along with Buzz T-Shirts and Little Green Men Beanbag Toys. The question was "What Is Buzz Lightyear's Catchphrase", to which the answer was "To Infinity And Beyond!". *'Motorcycle Mayhem' - 1 winner would receive a PlayStation with a copy of Ducati World, a t-shirt and motorbike model. 4 runners-up would receive copies of the game, t-shirts and motorbike models. The question was "Which Blue Robot Has A Spinning Blade", to which the answer was Pussycat. Two competitions were also included in the Robot Wars Club section. *'Steg Needs A New Name' - A competition for suggestions of a robot name, including a "Steg" theme, for Jurassic Park team, who were building a new robot and didn't want to call it Steg 3". *'Win Signed Razer Prints!' - Team Razer were giving away 10 special Razer illustrations, each one of which was signed. The question was "What is Razer's top speed?", and the multiple-choice answers were 8 kph, 18 kph, and 39 kph. The correct answer was 18kph. Posters *'Pussycat' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A free sticker album and stickers were included with this issue. Adverts *'Pokémon - Poké Ball Game' (Page 15) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWm11p2-3.jpg RWm11p4-5.jpg RWm11p6-7.jpg RWm11p8-9.jpg RWm11p12-13.jpg RWm11p10-11.jpg RWm11p14.jpg RWm11p16-17.jpg RWm11p18-19.jpg RWm11p20-21.jpg RWm11p22-23.jpg RWm11p24-25.jpg RWm11p26-27.jpg RWm11p28-29.jpg RWm11p30-31.jpg RWm11back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Davey Moore, Dr Zulu *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: Nasty Nige, Maxi Priest, Trisha, "The Trolley" Errors and Omissions *In the comic, it is stated that CPZ stands for "Controlled Patrol Zone", when it actually stands for Corner Patrol Zone. *In the Heat Report for Heat K, Weld-Dor 2 is incorrectly spelt "Wel-Dor" again. Category:Books and Magazines